Livets eviga lek
by FEverdeen
Summary: CLATO-FANFICTION! Clove är den mest lovande och framgångsrika flickan i Distrikt 2, och på grund av det tvingas hon att anmäla sig som frivillig till slåttern - samma år som hennes pojkvän. Läs om de 74:e Hungerspelen ur Cloves perspektiv.
1. Chapter 1

**Livets eviga lek**

Mitt namn är Clove och jag är 15 år. Jag bor i Distrikt 2 och jag trivs ganska bra här. Folk kanske är lite mordiska, men jag tycker om dem ändå.

Imorgon är det slåtterdag, och i år är det min tur att delta i de blodiga Hungerspelen. Det har inte jag bestämt, det är mina tränare, Enobaria, Lyme och Brutus som har gjort det, så imorgon när slåttern håller rum måste jag anmäla mig som frivillig. Det är egentligen inte vad jag vill. Jag vet att jag inte kommer klara av spelen, och jag har försökt prata med mina tränare, men de är fast bestämda vid att det är jag som ska in på arenan och vara Distrikt 2's kvinnliga deltagare.

Samma år som man börjar i årskurs ett så börjar träningen inför Hungerspelen. Redan första träningen så visste jag att det var knivkastning jag ville hålla på med. Det såg så häftigt ut när de stora, muskulösa tonåringarna kastade knivar. Så ville jag också bli. Och nu står jag här, som distrikt 2's skickligaste knivkastare. Jag provade på alla vapen som gick, men det var bara knivarna som gick hem hos mig. Jag är relativt duktig på alla vapen, enligt mina tränare i alla fall, men jag trivs inte med vapen i ren allmänhet. De får mig att känna mig hotad.

Redan när jag fyllde 12 så började mina tränare att prata med mig om när jag skulle delta i spelen. Jag försökte redan då berätta för dem att jag inte ville delta i spelen, men de sa emot mig och påstod att jag en så begåvad och stridslysten flicka som jag inte gick att hålla borta ifrån spelen. Egentligen hade jag aldrig varit särskilt stridslysten, jag gillade bara att kasta knivar och att hota folk på skämt. Men att döda folk på riktigt var ju inte vad jag ville, och speciellt inte att göra det bara för att göra mitt distrikt stolt. Men vad fanns det att göra? Att protestera var ingen mening att göra, jag minns för några år sen då en pojke sa emot sina tränare angående att delta i Hungerspelen, han blev bestraffad direkt i vårat träningscenter. Sen dess har ingen någonsin protesterat.

Det värsta med att jag ska in på arenan är inte faktumet att det är stor chans att jag blir dödad, utan att den kille som varit min pojkvän i snart två år, ska in på arenan i år med. Han är 18, och därmed är det hans sista år att kunna vara med i spelen. Jag har frågat tränarna lite snällt om jag inte skulle kunna få vara med i Hungerspelen nästa år istället, och förklarat att jag inte vill in på arenan samma år som Cato, men de var fast bestämda vid att jag ska in i år.

Cato och jag lärde känna varandra genom träningarna inför Hungerspelen. Vår första träning tillsammans höll rum för ganska precis sju år sen, och trots att det var så länge sen så minns jag fortfarande vårat första möte.

Vi befann oss i vårat rejält rustade träningscenter. Det fanns allting ifrån rep att knyta knopar med till svärd. Nästan halva gruppen var borta och Enobaria, som höll i dagens träning var upprörd över att så många var borta utan att höra av sig. Den här dagen skulle alla öva på att knyta knopar. ''Det är bra att kunna, även när man inte ska in på arenan!'' Sa hon. Alla våra tränare var före detta vinnare av Hungerspelen och Enobaria vann spelen för lite mer än tio år sedan.

''Para ihop er, två och två, och följ de här instruktionerna till att knyta knoparna!'' Sa hon och delade ut ett blad med olika knopar och hur man gör dom till varje elev.

Jag började gå iväg mot repen som man skulle knyta knoparna med, men jag avbröts av en röst.

''Du!'' Rösten var bestämd, men inte hård på något sätt. Jag vände mig om och såg en ganska lång, blond kille som var kanske tio år gammal. Jag hade sett honom i skolan några gånger, men jag hade aldrig riktigt noterat honom. ''Jag har ingen att knyta knopar med, och min kompis Joseph är sjuk så… Kan jag få öva med dig?'' Frågade han vänligt, och jag tittade rakt in i hans allvarliga, gråblåa ögon.

''Ja, det ska väl gå.'' Svarade jag. Inte kallt, men känslolöst. Som att jag inte brydde mig. Och egentligen var det inte så jag var, men jag behövde hålla upp fasaden och leva upp till mina rykten. Om hur jag var kaxig, kall och fokuserade bara på Hungerspelen och träningarna. Det måste jag fortfarande göra, och det är jobbigt. Men jag är van nu. Jag är bara mig själv när jag är ensam med Cato. Han är den som känner mig som den sympatiske, glada Clove som bryr sig om andra.

Pojken gick upp bredvid min sida, och så fort vi kommit fram till bordet med rep att knyta knopar med, så tog vi tag i varsitt rep, och utan att säga ett ord så gick jag och satte mig på en ledig yta av träningscentrets golv.

Jag började läsa på pappret och följa instruktionerna om hur knopen skulle knytas. Efter några minuter bröt pojken tystnaden.

''Jag heter Cato.'' Sa han och jag märkte hur han sökte ögonkontakt med mig, men jag ignorerade det. Istället för att svara så fortsatte jag att knyta klart knopen. Efter några minuter, då jag lyckats knyta knopen så svarade jag på hans ord.

''Jag heter Clove.'' Sa jag, lika känslolöst som förut. Jag stirrade ner på pappret och det var min tur att vänta på svar, men jag fick inget svar.

Jag såg Enobaria komma emot oss, där vi satt på golvet. Hon stannade och kollade på min just färdigknutna knop.

''Snyggt, Clove! Du är ju en riktig höjdare på att knyta knopar!'' Sa hon vänligt och rufsade mig lätt i håret. Hon tittade över min axel och kollade på Catos knop. Hon såg att han inte lyckades så bra med det och sträckte sig över mig till honom. ''Hur går det, Cato?'' Frågade hon snällt och gick och satte sig på huk på sidan om honom. ''Dåligt.'' Muttrade han och Enobaria log till svar. ''Gör såhär.'' Sa hon och ledde hans fingrar rätt. ''Vi slutar om tio minuter, så ni kan väl öva på den första knopen några gånger?'' Sa hon och log brett. Både jag och Cato nickade lydigt.

Jag drog i ena änden av repet, och knopen löstes upp. Jag började på den igen, och var klar under loppet av en minut. Jag såg att Cato inte lyckades så bra. ''Vill du ha hjälp?'' Frågade jag och lät den känslolösa rösten vila ett tag. Han nickade lätt. Jag gick och satte mig på huk bredvid honom och hjälpte honom att lösa knopen. Till slut lyckades han knyta den själv. ''Bra!'' Sa jag mjukt och ställde mig upp för att gå mot resten av gruppen som samlats för avslutningen.

Vårat första möte kanske inte var särskilt romantiskt, men med tanke på att vi var åtta och tio år, och inte kände varandra så var det väl rätt så lyckat. Vi hade ungefär en träning i veckan tillsammans efter det, och så småningom blev vi vänner. Det var inte förens för tre år sen, då jag var tolv, jag insåg att jag var kär i honom. I början ville jag inte ens erkänna det för mig själv, men det gick inte att ta fel. Jag blev så nervös i hans närvaro och började stamma. Det var när vi började umgås utanför skolan och träningscentret som jag erkände för både mig själv och honom att jag var kär i honom. Tyvärr fick jag som svar att han inte hade samma känslor, men hans känslor förändrades och när jag var tretton och han femton, så blev vi tillsammans. Sedan dess har det inte gått att skilja oss åt.

Att vi nu ska kastas in på arenan tillsammans känns inte särskilt lovande, och det är inte så jag vill dö. Men jag har inget val.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Idag var det dags. Idag skulle jag överlämna mig själv till huvudstaden.

Mamma hade gjort mig vacker. Vi hade köpt en ny klänning, som var vit som snö och lätt urringad, jag hade ett halsband med ett litet, enkelt hjärtformat smycke och vita skor. Mitt långa, bruna hår täckte mina axlar och gick ända ner till under bröstkorgen. Jag stirrade in i spegeln. Slåttern skulle filmas, och så här skulle jag se ut. Jag undrade vad de andra deltagarna skulle få för intryck utav mig.

''Jag är så ledsen, Clove…'' Viskade Mor när jag kom ut i köket.

''Var inte det, mamma… Jag kommer klara mig, jag lovar.'' Svarade jag så lugnt som jag kunde. Åh, vad dum jag är. Såklart att jag inte skulle klara mig. Jag var bara 15 år och… Okej, jag var nog mer vältränad än de flesta som skulle in på arenan, men jag var rädd ändå. Mina tankar avbröts av att det knackade på dörren. Jag släpade fötterna mot hallen och öppnade dörren. En härlig känsla spred sig i kroppen då jag såg att det var Cato som stod på våran bro. Han tittade på mig från huvudet ner till tårna. När jag sett att han tittat klart så kastade jag mig in i hans famn, han lyfte upp mig och kysste mig kärleksfullt.

''Du är så vacker, Clove. Det vet du om, va?'' Viskade han i mitt öra och lutade tillbaka huvudet så att han kunde se in i mina ögon.

''Du är också vacker, älskade du.'' Viskade jag tillbaka och hoppade ur hans famn. ''Kom in.'' Sa jag stelt. Cato visste om vilken ångest jag hade över att jag skulle behöva delta i spelen, men han lovade att han skulle försvara mig. Men hur skulle det gå om vi blir de sista på arenan? Vad som än händer, så skulle jag aldrig i livet döda Cato.

''Hej, Lise!'' Sa Cato glatt när han kom in i köket. Han försökte muntra upp henne, men misslyckades. Min korta, brunhåriga mamma med axellångt hår vände sig om och betraktade Cato som hade på sig långa svarta byxor och en vit skjorta.

''Hej, Cato!'' Svarade hon tyst och det såg ut som att hon tvingade sig själv att le. Min mamma var ledsen, och skulle förmodligen ha svårt att ta sig ur ledsamheten fram tills jag kom hem igen. Vi sa ingenting, men Cato gick ändå in på mitt rum och kastade sig på rygg i min säng. Jag satte mig bredvid honom.

''Lägg dig här.'' Sa han och nickade mot sitt bröst. Jag la mig bredvid honom och la mitt huvud på hans muskulösa bröstkorg. Jag kände minsta rörelse i hans överkropp. Andetag, hjärtslag – allt.

Jag reste mig upp och på hans blick förstod jag att han inte fattade vad jag gjorde.

''Vi måste till torget. Slåttern börjar snart.'' Förklarade jag och han reste sig långsamt upp.

''Jag kommer sakna din säng, Clove. Den är så skön.'' Sa han och kastade en sista blick mot min säng innan jag stängde rummet. Jag himlade med ögonen och suckade lågt. Vi ska snart kastas in på en arena för att dö, och han tänker på att han kommer sakna min säng.

''Jag och Cato går till torget nu. Kom och hälsa på mig i rättens hus efter slåttern.'' Min röst var stel och jag ville bara sjunka genom jorden. Vad gav jag mig in på? Det visste jag inte ens själv om. Jag kramade om henne hårt och gick till hallen. Mina sandfärgade sandaler kändes inte alls så fina som de såg ut i butiken. Jag böjde mig ner och satte på mig dom.

Jag öppnade dörren och föste ut Cato framför mig. Jag var inte på humör. Jag ville inte prata.

''De andra deltagarna kommer bli helt till sig när de ser en snygging som du.'' Cato misslyckades med sitt försök att muntra upp mig.

''Tyst.'' Muttrade jag till svar och blängde ner i marken.

''Älskling, du kommer åka till huvudstaden vare sig du är sur eller inte, så snälla, var inte sur nu…'' Sa han och klappade mig på ryggen. Jag vände mig hastigt om så att hans hand skulle släppa från min rygg.

''Det är inte tid för sånt här nu, Cato.'' Sa jag allvarligt och tittade in i hans ögon. Han nickade kort.

Allting rullade på, och det var dags för slåttern. Tjejerna i mitt led stod och viskade, och ibland sneglade de åt mitt håll. De visste det lika mycket som jag. Det var jag som skulle in på arenan.

''Välkomna till Distrikt 2's 74:e slåtterceremoni! Jag hoppas att ni står bekvämt och är beredda på den första spelaren som ska dras!'' Pep Nicole Allardyce i mikrofonen. Hon var klädd i en ljusgul, tight klänning som satt åt som ett korvskinn. Hennes hår var tonat ljusgrönt och hon var kraftigt sminkad i rosa och gröna färger. På sina säkert 15cm höga skor trippade hon fram till det stora glasklotet med alla lappar för Distrikt 2's flickor som var anmälda. Det spelade ingen roll vem som drogs, jag skulle vara med ändå. Nicole grep tag i den första lotten hon kunde, och trippade tillbaka till mikrofonen. Hon harklade sig och vecklade ut lappen. Snart skulle jag upp på scenen. Jag tvingade mig själv att andas in och att andas ut medan jag väntade på att namnet skulle läsas upp. ''Valeria Erwin!'' Men innan Valeria stigit fram hade jag intagit platsen. Jag klev ut i den stora skåran som skiljde flickorna från pojkarna och tog ett djupt andetag. ''Nu eller aldrig.'' Tänkte jag.

''Jag är frivillig!'' Sa jag snabbt och försökte att kontrollera allting som snurrade runt i huvudet. Vad hade jag gjort? Jag sa ja till en enkelbiljett till döden. Jag log brett och klev kaxigt upp på scenen. ''Nu får inte snälla, ödmjuka Clove komma fram…'' Tänkte jag och intog min plats på Nicoles vänstra sida.

''Vad är ditt namn då, unga dam?'' Frågade hon mig och granskade Distrikt 2's kvinnliga spelare.

''Clove Whisheart!'' Sa jag stolt och sträckte på ryggen.

''Vad fick dig att anmäla dig till slåttern?'' Undrade hon nyfiket.

''Vad höll mig borta från det? Jag har väntat på den här stunden i hela mitt liv!'' Jag log ut mot publikhavet och min blick fastnade på Cato. Det var snart hans tur. Hela publiken började applådera och det var många som visslade. Jag var inte den enda som visste att jag hade oddsen på min sida. Jag var så tränad för det här som man kan bli och Distrikt 2 är huvudstadens favorit-distrikt, så vi har den bästa stylisten, de bästa boendena och vi får flest sponsorer. Innan Distrikt 2's spelare ens har dragits så kan folk stå på kö för att få sponsra oss.

''Då var det dags för pojkarna!'' Trallade Nicole och nästan dansade fram till det andra klotet. Den här gången grävde hon runt i klotet, och grep tag i en lott. Hon gick tillbaka till den silvriga mikrofonen och sa namnet klart och tydligt. ''Briar Dunbryll!'' Cato slängde sig fram och jag såg hur hans ögon svartnade då hans kompis Daniel försökte hålla fast honom. ''Jag är frivillig!'' Flåsade han och tittade upp på mig.

''Ja, du är välkommen upp!'' Svarade Nicole glatt. Hon måste vara lycklig över att ha ett sådant händelserikt distrikt. Varje år är det någon som anmäler sig frivillig och jag kan inte komma på något år då inte någon av Distrikt 2's spelare har hamnat på topp tre-listan.

Cato klev upp för trappan och jag släppte honom inte med blicken. Jag log svagt mot honom.

''Och vad är ditt namn?'' Frågade hon nyfiket.

''Cato Inchcape.'' Svarade han kort och tittade ut över publiken som genast började applådera.

Distrikt 2 måste vara nöjda med sina spelare. De är starka och ser bra ut båda två. Distrikt 2 har till och med chans att vinna.

''Grattis till Distrikt 2's spelare i de 74:e Hungerspelen, Clove Whisheart och Cato Inchcape!'' Jublade Nicole och likaså gjorde publiken.

Efter att jag och Cato skakat hand så fördes vi in i rättens hus. Jag hade aldrig varit där inne tidigare, men det var inte så konstigt. De släppte nog inte in folk utan en riktigt bra anledning.

Rummet jag fördes in i var klätt i marinblå sammetstapeter och mörkbruna möbler. En byrå, ett bord med fyra stolar runt. Jag tittade ut genom fönstret. Distrikt 2's nyrenoverade tågstation. Jag såg det silvriga tåget rulla in på stationen och jag förstod att det inte var lång tid kvar tills vi skulle åka.

Jag ville inte vara kvar här längre. Jag ville bort.

''Ta mig till huvudstaden.'' Var det enda jag kunde tänka.

Tack så hemskt mycket för allt beröm jag har fått! Det betyder jättemycket, verkligen!  
Jag hoppas att ni stannar och lämnar en review!

Kram

Frida


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

''Åh, Clove… Jag är så ledsen att det här hände dig…'' Viskade mamma som just satt sig bredvid mig i den marinblå, sammetsklädda tvåmanssoffan.

''Var inte det, mamma. Jag kommer snart tillbaka.'' Svarade jag och försökte låta stabil. Tänk om jag inte skulle komma tillbaka? Hur skulle mamma överleva? Helt ensam. Hur skulle hon stå ut med tanken att ha förlorat både hennes man och dotter? Det är snart två år sen pappa dog. Han försökte rymma från distriktet. Han hade pratat om det länge, men varken jag eller mamma tog honom på allvar. ''Vem skulle få för sig att lämna distriktet?'' Brukade vi säga och skratta. Men han gjorde det. Och fredsväktarna kom på hans rymningsförsök. Han blev dödad offentligt. Här i Distrikt 2 är inte dödsstraff särskilt ovanliga, det sker några gånger per år. Folk under 18 kan inte bli dödsdömda, de blir piskade tills de knappt kan stå. Pappa blev piskad till döds, och vi tvingades att se på. Jag minns fortfarande hans plågade skrik som höll på ända in i hans död. Nästan alla mina mardrömmar handlar om honom och Hungerspelen.

''Mamma, jag kommer att klara det här. Oroa dig inte.'' Sa jag lugnt och hoppades att min säkra röst skulle övertyga henne.

''Gumman… Du måste vara snäll mot alla, och bli vän med dom, så att de inte vill döda dig, för att du är deras vän. Och du måste visa spelledarna hur duktig du är, så att du får höga poäng och mycket sponsorer. Okej?'' Hon tittade rakt in i hennes ögon och de var lika allvarliga som mina. Jag nickade för att visa att jag förstått. Det där gick rakt in i hjärtat. Mamma hade redan tänkt ut en plan på hur jag skulle vinna. ''Det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon räknar med att jag är hemma om en månad igen.'' Jag ångrade att jag tänkte så, och började snabbt tänka på något annat.

''Mamma, du borde gå nu. Det är en till som vill hälsa på mig innan jag åker.'' Sa jag dystert och tittade ut genom fönstret. Min blick fastnade på det silvriga tåget. Det var så stort och vackert. Mäktigt. Mor ställde sig upp, och det gjorde jag med. Vi kramade om varandra, hårt och länge. ''Jag älskar dig.'' Viskade jag i hennes hår. ''Jag älskar dig med, gumman.'' Viskade hon tillbaka och släppte taget. ''Vi ses snart.'' Hörde jag henne säga just innan dörren stängdes.

Jag satte mig ner igen och lutade tillbaka huvudet. Snart var jag borta ifrån distriktet, ett tag, i alla fall. Det knackade på dörren, och in pinnade en liten, blond flicka. Hon hade på sig en ljusrosa klänning och hennes långa, blonda hår hängde i en fläta på ryggen. ''Vem är hon?'' Tänkte jag och tittade med avsmak på flickan. ''Jag är Valeria…'' Sa hon tyst och tittade på mig under luggen. ''Tack för att du tog min plats.'' Flickan var blyg, och jag visste inte vad jag skulle svara.

''Jag skulle anmält mig vem som än dragits.'' Mumlade jag och tittade ner på hennes skor. Svarta, lackade skor som bara användes vid dagar som idag.

''Jag vill ge dig en present, för att visa min tacksamhet.'' Jag tittade upp på henne, och såg hur flickan knäppte av sig sitt guldhalsband med ett litet kors-format smycke. Hon höll fram det mot mig, och jag nickade när jag förstod att hon ville sätta det runt min hals. Hon ställde sig framför mig igen.

''Tack…'' Viskade jag och tittade in i hennes smaragdgröna ögon. De där ögonen skulle jag aldrig glömma. Jag kände hur mina ögon började fyllas med tårar, men jag lät inte mig själv gråta. Jag skulle inte få visa mig svag.

''Lycka till.'' Sa hon, och gick ut innan jag hann svara.

Det där som flickan, Valeria, gjort för mig värmde väldigt mycket, och jag kände att det faktiskt fanns folk som brydde sig om mig. Jag skulle aldrig glömma flickan med halsbandet och de smaragdgröna ögonen. Jag satte mig tillrätta i soffan, och blundade. Föreställde mig att jag var en lycklig flicka i något lugnare distrikt, kanske Distrikt 5 eller 7. Jag och Cato var lyckliga ungdomar som var så kära som man kunde bli. Hungerspelen existerade inte och varje dag var ytterligare en dag i paradiset. Mina drömmar väcktes upp av Nicole, som slet upp dörren och hoppade av iver. ''Det är dags att åka, Clove!'' Hennes röst, med den fåniga huvudstadsdialekten fick mig att vilja kräkas på henne. Hon var förmodligen lika blåst som de andra i huvudstaden. Alla idioter som levde för att se distriktens ungdomar dö.

Jag klev ut på perrongen och en stark lukt av bensin slog emot mig. Jag drog in lukten genom näsborrarna och tänkte ''det här kan vara sista gången.'' Och drog in ytterligare lite mer lukt. Det långa, silvriga tåget såg lyxigt ut på utsidan, men när jag kom in höll jag på att tappa hakan. Vi började med matvagnen, och just nu var det bara framdukat med bakelser, muffins och tårtor i alla dess former. Jag märkte inte ens att Cato ryckte i min arm, för att jag var så chockad. Jag vände mig mot honom. ''Inte dåligt, va?'' Skrockade han och log mot fatet med stora cupcakes och frostingar i massvis med olika färger. Jag svarade inte.

''Ni får utforska tåget själva. Men var här i serveringsvagnen om 40 minuter, ni ska få träffa era handledare då!'' Sa Nicole snabbt och trippade ut i ena änden av vagnen.

''Har vi alla tre som handledare?'' Frågade jag och vände mig mot Cato.

''Jag tror vi kommer ha Enobaria och Brutus, så sköter Lyme sponsorsakerna. Jag vet att vi kommer ha Enobaria, i alla fall.'' Sa han lågt och tittade ut genom fönstret. Tåget hade just börjat rulla. Vi ställde oss vid fönstret och vinkade av Distrikt 2.

Jag satte mig ner på en stol och tänkte ta en stor kanelsnäcka, men stoppade mig. Tänk om jag inte fick ta. ''Hur känns det?'' Jag tittade mot Cato och väntade på hans svar. Han satte sig mitt emot mig.

''Det är blandade känslor. Jag har väntat på det här hela livet, och nu är det här. Det enda som tynger mig är att du är med här.'' Sa han och stirrade på alla bakelser på bordet som stod mellan oss. ''Jag är inte glad att sitta här över huvud taget. Okej, det ska bli kul att få visa upp Panem mina knivkastar-talanger, men resten… Arenan kommer inte att bli kul…'' Sa jag lamt och log. ''Jag kommer döda folk, det kommer jag. Jag måste ju leva upp till mina rykten i Distrikt 2, och jag kommer trots allt från ett vinnar-distrikt, så ja. Jag vill inte döda, men jag kommer göra det för mitt eget rykte.'' Sa jag lågt. Jag hade förstått att man kunde bli avlyssnad när som helst, var som helst.

''Du ska inte göra något för något rykte, Clove. Jag vet att du tvingades till det här, men det kanske är nu du ska visa Distrikt 2 ditt riktiga jag?'' Sa han högt och tydligt. Jag hyssjade honom och förklarade hur man kunde bli avlyssnad.

''Jag måste, det vet du. Jag kommer döda. Så många som möjligt.'' Det sista sa jag högt. Det är bara bra om de andra hör, så det blir rädda för mig.

Vårat samtal avbröts av att de tränare vi haft i Distrikt 2 traskade in i vagnen.

''Hej!'' Sa de alla i kör, och vi som satt vid bordet svarade lydigt.

Tränarna tog varsin stol och slog sig ner vid bordet.

''Hur känns det att vara här?'' Frågade Lyme och hennes havsblå ögon glittrade av entusiasm.

''Bra.'' Svarade Cato kort.

''Åh, det känns underbart. Jag är så spänd inför de kommande veckorna!'' Sa jag och försökte tjäna lite poäng av mina tränare.

''Ljug inte, Clove.'' Sa Enobaria kort och tittade rakt in i mina ögon. Min stolthet sjönk ner till botten direkt. Enobaria var den tränare som stod mig närmast. Hon var som en storasyster för mig, jag kunde prata med henne om allt, och hon hade varit väldigt mycket till stöd under de senaste månaderna innan slåttern. Brutus tittade oförstående på henne och jag log mot honom.

''Vad ska vi tänka på inne på arenan?'' Frågade Cato och jag förstod att han var nervös och det enda han kunde tänka på just nu var spelen.

''Allt ni har lärt er på träningarna. Ni kan allt man behöver kunna. Ätbara och icke ätbara växter, göra eld, ni kan slåss – ni kan allt.'' Sa Lyme allvarligt.

''Och så ska ni förstås öva med alla saker i träningscentret i huvudstaden. De har en aning bättre saker än oss, så använd de sakerna, och lär känna dom, för det är sådana vapen ni kommer ha inne på arenan.'' Sa Enobaria och log. ''De har höga klätterställningar där, öva i dom, så ni lär er klättra. Och försök få upp ännu bättre kondition.'' La Brutus till.

''Det är också bra att läsa faktaböcker, var man kan hitta vatten snabbast och liknande.'' Sa Enobaria och gäspade. Jag hade kopplat bort allt totalt, jag ville bort. Kanske skulle jag ta mitt liv inne på arenan? Kanske skulle jag kliva av plattan innan gonggongen säger att det är dags att döda.

Vi pratade ett tag om Hungerspelen, sen bytte vi samtalsämne till huvudstaden. De berättade om alla entusiastiska människor där som offrade tusentalskronor för att se bra ut inför invigningarna och liknande, trots att ingen tittar på dem. Jag och Cato skrattade stelt när det behövdes, nickade när det behövdes – ja, ni fattar.

Efter ett tag kom Nicole in i vagnen och sa att det var dags att äta. Hon drog bort en vit duk från ett bord, och under duken fanns ett stort utbud mat. ''Varsågoda!'' Sa hon och log brett. Tränarna ställde sig upp och rusade som en flock hungriga vargar mot bordet, men Nicole stoppade dem. ''Spelarna först!'' Sa hon och tittade bort mot mig och Cato. Jag gick långsamt fram mot bordet och tog en tallrik. Det fanns så mycket olika saker, köttbullar, fisk, korv, äggröra, massor utav såser, grytor och sallader. Jag tog en rejäl portion pasta och lövbiffgryta med en maffig sallad som innehöll isbergssallad, tomater, majs, ananas, paprika och feta ost. Jag gick och satte mig vid bordet och väntade på att någon annan skulle komma. ''Vad vill ni ha att dricka, Cato, Clove?'' Ropade Nicole från bardisken. ''Blanda ihop något gott till oss! Alkoholfritt!'' Svarade jag. ''Det går väl bra?'' Frågade jag och log mot Cato som tagit platsen mitt emot mig igen. Han nickade och stirrade på sin mat. Han hade lassat upp mängder med olika sorters mat. Efter lite mer än en minut så kom Nicole med tre glas som var fyllda med en limegrön, kolsyrad vätska. Till tränarna tog hon med en kanna vatten. ''Jag har lärt känna er efter alla dessa år.'' Sa hon och blinkade mot Brutus. Han tog vattenkannan och hällde upp till honom, Enobaria och Lyme.

När alla satt sig ner och blivit välkomnade till bordet och fått börja äta, så insåg jag hur hungrig jag var. Lövbiffgrytan var bland det godaste jag smakat. Den färska pastan hade en underbar konsistens, och lövbiffen var dränkt i en syrlig senapssås. Smakerna var som gjorda för varandra och jag kunde inte göra annat än att njuta av varje tugga. Alla satt tysta och kastade i sig maten, men Nicole avbröt tystnaden.

''Skål för Distrikt 2's spelare!'' Sa hon glatt och höjde glaset, och i takt höjde alla andra glaset och tog en klunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Klockan slog åtta, och det var dags att se på dagens slåtterceremonier. Nicole hänvisade oss till biovagnen, en vagn med en stor bioduk på ena väggen, och på andra sidan av rummet var en stor soffgrupp med stora, fluffiga kuddar i olika färger.

''Nu ska ni få se era motspelare, försök titta efter några ni skulle vilja ha som bundsförvanter.'' Brutus röst var allvarlig och han släppte inte tv:n med blicken i en sekund.

Flickan som lottades från Distrikt 1 behövde inte kliva fram, en lång, smal blondin med lockigt hår tog hennes plats. Hon var förmodligen tränad, det såg så ut i alla fall. Hennes utstrålning sa att hon hade väntat på det här hela livet, precis som jag, fast hon var frivillig på riktigt.

Killen som lottades, fick kliva upp på scenen och skaka hand med blondinen. De verkade hyfsade, och med tanke på att de kom från Distrikt 1 så skulle de nog också kunna få tag i lite sponsorer.

Jag petade Cato i sidan, och han nickade när han förstod att jag ville ha dem i vårat lag.

Distrikt efter distrikt visades, och konkurrensen verkade inte så hård, den enda som såg riktigt farlig ut var en stor kille från Distrikt 11. Från Distrikt 11 drogs även en liten flicka, det var hennes första år i slåttern. Jag mådde så dåligt över det där. En liten flicka, hennes liv hade inte ens börjat, och hon skulle tvingas delta i Hungerspelen.

En sak som också fastnade i hjärnan, var Distrikt 12. Flickan.

Hon kastade sig fram som frivillig. Men inte för att hon var som mig och Cato, utan för att hennes lillasyster blev dragen. Hon tog sin lillasysters plats i spelen.  
Hon var brunhårig och väldigt nätt. Men en frivillig från ett underlägset distrikt går inte att undgå. Katniss Everdeen kunde bli ett hot mot mig.

Jag skulle kanske vilja ha henne i mitt lag, hon såg snäll ut. Men det skulle göra så att Distrikt 2 tappade sponsorer, och det var det minsta jag ville. Så vi skulle nog hålla oss till ettorna.

När slåtterceremonierna avslutats så var klockan tio, och jag tänkte gå och lägga mig. Vi skulle komma tidigt till Huvudstaden och jag ville vara så fräsch och utvilad som möjligt. Jag ville såklart göra gott intryck inför mina stylister, visa att jag har bra grundutseende.

Jag reste mig upp ur soffan och jag kände hur Cato tog tag i mina höfter.

''Vart ska du?'' Viskade han i mitt öra och bet lätt på min örsnibb.

''Jag tänkte gå och sova. Jag är trött.'' Sa jag och log mot honom. Hans grepp om mina höfter lättade och jag reste mig försiktigt upp. ''Nicole! Kan du visa mig var mitt sovrum är?'' Frågade jag och Nicole ställde sig lydigt upp och trippade bort genom en dörr. Jag följde efter henne så att jag skulle hitta dit. Hon stod på höger sida om dörren jag nyss gick in genom, och höll upp en dörr framför mig.

''Här.'' Sa hon och log brett. ''Du har toalett och garderob inne på rummet.'' Hon sträckte in handen och tryckte på lampknappen. Ett par spotlights i taket tändes och lyste upp rummet. En stor säng med ett vinrött överkast, ett litet mörkbrunt skrivbord med en matchande stol, ett ruskigt stort fönster som täckte nästan hela väggen, några skåp som jag misstänkte var garderoben och en dörr, där toaletten var.

''Tack så mycket!'' Sa jag glatt. ''Vi ses imorgon!'' Lade jag till och klev in i rummet.

Nu när jag tittade ut genom fönstret insåg jag hur fort tåget faktiskt gick. Jag hann knappt uppfatta vad som fanns på andra sidan fönstret. Jag drog för vinröda gardinerna, för att naturen som försvann lika fort som den kom på andra sidan fick mig att må illa.

Jag gick mot de två höga skåpen och öppnade ena dörren. Som jag trodde så var det garderoberna.

Där hängde det massvis med toppar, byxor, underkläder – allt man kan tänka sig i klädväg. Det som förvånade mig mest var att allt var i min storlek. '' Allt det här kan inte vara för mig.'' Var det enda jag kunde tänka. Jag öppnade dörren till badrummet och där inne fanns det en duschkabin med massvis med knappar, ett handfat, en toalett. Det vanliga. Men mycket, mycket lyxigare. Hela badrummet lyste vitt och jag blev nästan bländad. Jag slog på vattenkranen, tog lite rosendoftande tvål och tvättade händerna.

Dagen hade varit så lång, och jag var så trött. Jag bestämde mig för att då och lägga mig, trots att klockan bara var halv elva.

Ur garderoben drog jag fram ett smaragdgrönt nattlinne med spets nertill. Jag klädde av mig kläderna jag haft på mig idag, och tog av mig halsbandet jag fått av flickan. Jag la sakerna försiktigt på skrivbordet. Nattlinnet trädde jag över huvudet, och det mjuka tyget var så underbart skönt mot min kropp.

Försiktigt kröp jag ner under täcket och sparkade bort överkastet. Jag kände mig väldigt lugn, trots det som väntade. ''Det är alltid ett lugn innan stormen bryter ut.'' Tänkte jag. Och det stämde, så mycket. Jag bestämde mig för att verkligen ta vara på tiden i Huvudstaden, slåss inne på arenan och komma hem. Det var min plan. Fast… Jag ville ju inte komma hem utan Cato. ''Jag löser det där senare.'' Tänkte jag. Och så fick det bli.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Folket i Huvudstaden hade nästan slagits för att få se en skymt av mig och Cato idag när vi klivit av tåget. Nicole och våra ledare skyndade att ta oss till den höga byggnaden där vi skulle bo och tränas.

Vi klev in genom en hög port med guldhandtag. När vi kom in så var det enda jag kunde tänka ''lyx''. Mörkt trägolv som sken av renlighet. Tavlor med några vinnare från Hungerspelen klädde väggarna, och jag hann tänka ''jag kanske hamnar där.'' Men jag sköt snabbt iväg tanken. Jag fick inte tänka så. För hur stor var chansen egentligen att _jag_ skulle hamna där? Mina tankar avbröts av Nicoles röst som sa att hon skulle visa oss till vår lägenhet. Sagt och gjort. Helt plötsligt stod vi i ett stort rum, som såg ut att vara vardagsrummet. En stor, vit soffa, ett soffbord och en stor plasma-tv fyllde upp den tomma väggen. På en liten upphöjning av vardagsrummet stod det ett bord med sex stolar runt, och på en diskbänk fanns det en liten chokladfontän, massvis med exotiska frukter och en kran där man kunde välja om ens vatten skulle vara kolsyrat eller inte. Jag var tvungen att ta upp handen för munnen för att inte visa hur chockad jag var.

''Inte varje dag man bor så här, inte sant, Clover?'' Sa Cato med lite sarkasm i rösten och körde lätt armbågen i sidan på mig. Jag log mot honom och höjde ögonbrynen.

Nicole visade oss runt i lägenheten, visade oss våra rum och badrummet och alla dess funktioner. Jag tyckte att tåget var lyxigt, men tåget var ingenting mot det här.

Jag bestämde mig för att avnjuta de här dagarna till max.

''Ni måste äta lite innan ni ska bli stylade.'' Förklarade Lyme och hon sträckte sin hand mot chokladfontänen och frukterna. ''Om en halvtimme blir ni hämtade av stylisterna, och då måste ni ha ätit, för att det blir inte någon mat förens om många timmar.''

En timme efter att jag proppat mig full med mat låg jag på ett bord, bakom några draperier och skulle ''få ett bra grundutseende'' sa någon mullig kvinna, vid namn Precia. Precia hade ett högt, lockigt, lila hår och en kraftig guldsminkning.

Om det var tänkt att få ett bra grundutseende skulle göra ont, så gjorde de nog rätt. Mina ben och armar vaxades, och även några fjun på ryggen, mina ögonbryn noppades och de filade bort gammal hud på fötter, ben – överallt.

Jag vet inte om jag somnade, eller blev medvetslös, men när jag vaknade så låg jag helt avklädd på en glasskiva i ett rum. Det var ingen här inne och det fanns inte en enda möbel. Varenda yta på kroppen sved och ömmade, och allt jag ville göra var att kasta mig i ett iskallt bad. Försiktigt strök jag fingertopparna mot benen. Mjuka, precis som sammet. Dörren slogs upp och en medelålders man kom in. Hans ansikte var täckt i kritvitt puder, och när han log såg det ut som att hela hans ansikte skulle falla isär. Jag kände igen honom på grund av hans ceriserosa hår. Jag hade sett honom på tv.

''Distrikt 2? Clove?'' Frågade han och log mot mig. Jag hoppades att han fokuserade på mitt ansikte och inte min nakna kropp. Jag nickade försiktigt. Han log brett.

''Ja, mitt namn är Rossy och det är jag som ska styla dig under din period här i Huvudstaden.'' Han tittade på mitt långa hår som föll i vågor över mina axlar. ''Låt mig få ta lite mått på dig till invigningen.'' Sa han och jag förstod att jag skulle ställa mig upp. Han mumlade måtten för sig själv och han tackade för sig och lämnade rummet.

Nästa besök var ifrån Precia som kom med en morgonrock och en tallrik med vanlig spaghetti med köttfärssås.

''Åh, tack så hemskt mycket!'' Sa jag vänligt och tittade rakt in i hennes havsblå ögon.

''Du har varit här i fyra timmar, du måste vara hungrig. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle ta, men alla gillar Pasta Bolognese.'' Skrockade hon. ''Rossy kommer med din dräkt snart, han trodde att du skulle vara lite större än vad du var, så han behövde minska kläderna lite.'' Sa hon vänligt och log.

Jag greppade gaffeln och slevade i mig tugga efter tugga. Jag var utsvulten, verkligen. Att ligga still och hoppas på att smärtan skulle gå över tog verkligen på ens krafter.

Jag tänkte på Cato. Undrade hur han hade det. Om han hade behövt bli av med allt hår på kroppen.

För en sekund tänkte jag hur hemsk huvudstaden var, hur mycket jag hatade den och Hungerspelen. Men nu när jag faktiskt befann mig här, så hatade jag inte Huvudstaden. Den var ganska trevlig. Folket var knäppt, men mysigt. Hungerspelen hatade jag dock fortfarande, men gud så jag skulle döda inne på arenan. Visa Distrikt 2 vilket lejon de tränat upp. Visa Cato en annan sida av hans lilla Clove. Visa mamma att jag kan döda.

Mina tankar avbröts av Rossy som kom in med massvis med kläder, men det som fångade mina ögon var en guldfärgad typ utav någon slags rustning. Han höll upp den.

''Den ser rätt bra ut va? Din klädsel för ikväll. Du kommer chocka Panem. En skönhet som du, i denna häftiga dräkt. Du kommer locka till dig alla sponsorer, kära vän.'' Sa han och smekte min kind lätt. Jag log. ''Du ska få prova den nu.'' Sa han och la den på glasskivan jag suttit på. Han sträckte fram underkläder till mig och jag klädde lydigt på mig. Nu var det dags för rustningen. Nertill bestod jag av ett par slags tights med hög midja. Min överdel trädde jag över huvudet och jag fick suga in magen lite för att få på mig den. Från halsen ner till brösten var jag täckt med ett par slags skärvor som bildade ett snyggt mönster och till sist en hjälm, där jag fick trycka in allt mitt hår. Hjälpen såg ut att ha en solfjäder i guld på vardera sida av mitt huvud, men solfjädrar var det såklart inte. Det var äkta guld, förklarade Rossy för mig. Vi gick ut ur mitt rum för att gå till spegelrummet. Det är samma sak som det låter som. Allt där inne var speglar, utom dörren. Jag granskade mig själv i speglarna och kom fram till att jag såg bra ut. När vi skulle gå ut höll jag på att inte hitta ut för att det var så mycket speglar.

Percia visade mig till sminkrummet, där satt alla andra tributer i sina dräkter och blev sminkade av sina stylister. Den enda min blick fastnade på var Cato. Han såg mig inte, och han var fullt upptagen att prata med sin stylist, en ung, smal, blond kvinna i sina bästa år.

Innan jag ens satt mig ner så var Percia på mig med puderborsten och kletade ut massa saker i ansiktet. Jag rös. Sånt här var jag inte van vid, verkligen inte.

''Lystring! Samling vid vagnarna om fem minuter!'' Ekade en röst i rummet och Percia skyndade sig att få till mitt smink runt ögonen. Jag skulle se farlig ut, sa hon. Och det gjorde jag verkligen. Spelare efter spelare gick ut ur rummet, och sist ut var jag. Vi kom ner till hästarna och vagnarna. Där stod alla spelare. Jag och Percia klev fram till Rossy, Cato och hans stylist.

''Hej där!'' Sa Cato charmigt och iakttog mig. ''Hej själv.'' Svarade jag och blinkade lätt med mitt högra öga mot honom.

''Hur känns det? Är ni nervösa?'' Undrade Rossy. Både jag och Cato nickade desperat på huvudet. Det var dags att skickas ut. ''Stå bredbent och stabilt i vagnen. Visa dem hur starka ni är, okej?'' Förklarade Catos stylist. ''Jag är Reinda, förresten.'' Sa hon till mig och log. På kommando klev vi upp på vagnen och hästarna frustade till. Framför oss stod de som vi skulle vara i lag med, fast det visste inte dem än, såklart.

Första vagnen skickades iväg, och vi skickades ut i gången. Hästarna började trava i normal takt, men just nu kändes det som att det gick i 190km/h. Jag ställde mig bredbent för att visa hur dominant jag är. De skulle få en känsla av hur tuff jag var, och att i den här vagnen stod en av vinnarna. Jag tog tag i handtaget på sidan, och det gjorde jag rätt i, för att så fort åskådarna kunde se oss så började de jubla och klappa händerna desperat. Alla skrek våra namn och gjorde allt för att fånga vår uppmärksamhet. Jag sneglade upp på läktaren och såg massvis med sönderopererat folk, alla stod och vinkade och kastade slängkyssar mot mig. Jag stirrade hatiskt mot dem och såg så grym ut som jag kunde. Min blick fastnade på en display med mitt ansikte på. Jag såg verkligen läskig ut, men vacker. Jag sneglade åt Catos håll, och han såg lika grym ut som mig. Det lyste ''vinnare'' om oss.

Mina tankar om grymhet avbröts när vagnen nästan var framme, hela publiken började skrika hysteriskt och rent kaos bröt ut. Jag sneglade upp på en display och såg en spelare som stod i eld!

Sen såg jag. Det var paret från Distrikt 12. De hade mantlar som stod i eld. Jag kunde inte slita blicken från displayen. Jäkla tolvor! De tog min uppmärksamhet ifrån mig! I sinom tid så körde deras vagn upp snett bakom min och Catos, jag vände mig bakåt och gav henne en hatisk blick, hon märkte det, men ignorerade det.

Tolvorna hade sabbat min chans att vinna. Huvudstaden älskade dom, och de hade just tagit mina sponsorer ifrån mig.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Så fort vi klev in i lägenheten störtade Nicole mot oss. ''Ni var _så_ duktiga! Ni kommer dra till er sponsorer som magneter! Lyme har fått skriva sponsorkontrakt hela kvällen!'' Pep Nicole glatt och slängde med sitt gröna hår. Cato skrockade och drog av sig rustningen. Han stod i hallen med bar överkropp och tittade ner på sin mage.

''Jag glömde bort att jag inte någon tröja under…'' Förklarade han skamset och lommade iväg mot sitt rum.

''Jag ska nog också gå och byta om.'' Sa jag och log varmt mot de som ansvarande.

''Gör det du.'' Sa Enobaria och log mot mig så att guldtänderna skymtade. ''Clove, jag vill prata med dig sen.''

Jag spärrade upp ögonen lätt och höjde ögonbrynen. ''Kom in på mitt rum om fem minuter.'' Svarade jag lamt och gick raka vägen mot mitt rum.

Jag drämde igen dörren efter mig och slet av mig rustningen. När den guldfärgade rustningen landade golvet så lät det som att den skulle gå sönder, men det gjorde den inte. Byxorna hamnade i en slarvig hög på golvet. I bara underkläder gick jag raskt fram mot det Nicole berättat för mig var en garderob. Jag drog ut ett par svarta denim-jeans och genomskinlig blus med en marinblå krage. Det knackade på dörren och jag förstod att det var Enobaria. Utan att vänta på svar klev hon in genom dörren. Enobaria klev in med stora steg och satte sig ner på sängen bredvid mig.

''Jag vet hur jobbigt det här är för dig. Jag vet att det här inte är vad du vill, men du måste. Du får inte visa dig svag på något sätt.'' Sa hon allvarligt och guldtänderna gav ett obehagligt intryck. ''Vad som än händer inne på arenan, så kommer du eller Cato att ta hem vinsten. Om det bara är ni två kvar, då får ni lösa det. Distrikt 2 kommer att vinna.''

''Jag är inte svag.'' Fräste jag hon slängde med håret.

''Det har jag inte sagt. Du är känslig, det vet jag. Herregud Clo, jag har tränat dig hela ditt liv. Jag känner dig. Du är kär, din pojkvän är här. Du får inte bryta ihop.'' Hon tittade på mig med mjuka ögon, och trots hennes mjuka röst tog jag illa vid.

''Jag kommer inte att visa mig som så känslig jag egentligen är. Jag tänker visa mig som jag alltid gör bland folk som jag inte litar på, kaxig och hänsynslös.'' Sa jag kallt och snörpte ihop munnen till ett smalt streck. Enobaria nickade.

''Clove. Jag bryr mig verkligen om dig, och jag hoppas för allt i världen att du kommer hem igen. Att jag får träffa dig igen och att du kan hjälpa mig att träna upp elever. Du är som en syster för mig, jag skulle inte klara av att se dig försvinna i spelen.'' Sa hon och tittade bort. Det där sved i hjärtat. Enobaria, som var den enda tränaren jag verkligen gillade och brydde mig om, skulle jag göra besviken. Jag kommer inte att få träffa henne igen efter spelen. Mina ögon fylldes med tårar och det blev min tur att titta bort. Jag klarade inte av det här, så jag bytte samtalsämne.

''Vi måste diskutera strategi med de andra. Kom.'' Sa jag och reste mig upp och klampade ut ur rummet. I vardagsrummet, i soffan satt alla andra – Nicole, stylisterna, tränarna och Cato.

''Hej!'' Sa de i kör och både jag och Enobaria svarade och gick och satte oss.

''Vi måste prata strategi.'' Sa Enobaria allvarligt och tittade på mig och Cato. Vi nickade till svar. ''Jag har pratat med Lyme och Brutus. Ni kommer att paras ihop med Distrikt 1, så lär känna dem så fort som möjligt. De är er största chans till att överleva inne på arenan och de har ungefär lika mycket sponsorer som ni, tror jag.''

''Hur många sponsorer har vi?'' Undrade Cato.

''Inte lika många som tidigare år, men ni har många.'' Svarade Lyme och log svagt.

''Tillbaka till ämnet.'' Muttrade Brutus. ''Ni måste vara med ettorna, så har det varit varje år, ni får inte bryta den kedjan, okej? Om några andra vill vara med, till exempel fyrorna, så får de vara med. Men ni måste vara med ettorna.'' Sa han och tittade på oss.

''Förstått?'' Sa Enobaria tydligt och jag och Cato svarade ''Förstått.'' I kör.

Klockan var elva på kvällen och de andra hade just gått och lagt sig. Cato och jag satt ensamma kvar i den stora soffan. Det var knäpptyst och vi satt och tittade på varandra. Tillslut avbröt Cato tystnaden.

''Kom, så går vi och kollar hur det här stället ser ut.'' Sa han och reste sig upp. Han tog min hand och drog upp mig. Vi smög ut ur lägenheten, och ut i korridoren. Stilrena väggar, vita nertill och svarta upptill. Massvis med tavlor, höjdpunkter ur Hungerspelen, legender ur Hungerspelen. Den enda som jag kände igen var Finnick Odair, en kille från Distrikt 4. Han var med i Hungerspelen för några år sen, och var bara 14 år när han vann. Numera är han en riktig tjejmagnet, och till varje spel har han haft en ny tjej. Enligt ryktena så har han en galen tjej nu, men jag vet inget.  
Vi fortsatte gå en bit genom korridorerna, och tillslut kom vi fram till en hiss. Vi klev in i den, men tryckte inte på någon knapp. Vi satte oss ner och tittade på varandra.

''Cato.'' Sa jag allvarligt.

''Ja, Clove. Vad är det?'' Svarade han minst lika allvarligt.

''Vårat… Vårat förhållande. Hur blir det med det? Nu när vi är här..?'' Undrade jag och tittade in i hans gråblå ögon.

''Jag vet inte…'' Svarade han och tittade bort. ''Vi borde hålla det lite lågt, jag vet inte ifall det kan orsaka problem för oss här…''

''Jag har tänkt precis samma sak. Men jag vill inte behöva hålla mig borta ifrån dig på grund av det här. Men ja, det kanske är bäst att hålla det lite lågt..'' Svarade jag, en aning besviket, men vad fanns det att göra? De sista veckorna, eller dagarna, med min pojkvän skulle vi uppföra oss som att vi inte var tillsammans.

Han lutade sig mot mig och kysste mig lätt. Jag ville inte ha någon lätt, snabb kyss. Det här kunde bli vår sista kyss. Jag tog ett lätt grepp om hans nacke, som skulle markera att jag ville ha mer. Och det fick jag. Kyssen blev mer och mer känslofull, och just innan den avslutades så kände jag hur en tår rullade ner för min kind. Cato märkte det också.

''Gråt inte, älskade du…'' Sa han mjukt och torkade bort den. ''Gråt inte…''

''Jag vill inte låtsas att jag inte är tillsammans med dig… Inte nu, när mitt liv är som jobbigast och jag behöver dig som mest...'' Viskade jag och tårarna fortsatte rulla ner för mina kinder.

''Jag kommer inte att lämna dig. Inte såhär. Vi kommer att vara tillsammans, men inte inför kamerorna, okej?'' Sa han med sammetslen röst och torkade bort alla tårar som föll ner för mina kinder. Han kysste mig länge och passionerat.

Jag reste mig upp, och lika så gjorde han.

''Vi borde gå tillbaka till lägenheten.'' Sagt och gjort, för att helt plötsligt stod vi mellan våra sovrum.

''Godnatt.'' Viskade jag, för att inte väcka de andra.

''Godnatt, min finaste.'' Svarade han.

Jag ställde mig på tå och kysste honom snabbt, innan jag gick in på mitt rum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Klockan var tio minuter i nio, och klockan nio skulle alla deltagare samlas i träningscentret. Jag och Cato var redan där, likaså var de som vi skulle para ihop oss med och så var det några andra från distrikten jag inte brydde mig om här. Jag såg hur en blond, muskulös, men ganska kort kille klev in i träningscentret, bredvid en lång, smal tjej med brunt, flätat hår. Distrikt 12. Jag stirrade hatiskt mot dem. Hur kunde de, inga märkvärdiga personer, från _Distrikt 12_ ha fått så mycket uppmärksamhet igår under invigningsparaden? De var bara vanliga deltagare, från ett underlägset distrikt. Okej, de gjorde en storartad entré, men de var inga man behövde komma ihåg.

''Är du taggad?'' Frågade jag Cato kaxigt och flinade. Nu skulle jag uppföra mig som en blodtörstig kompis till massmördaren Cato. Gud, vad dumt det kändes att tänka så. Men det var ju det intrycket alla skulle få av oss. Jag kände hur flickan från Distrikt 12 tittade på mig. Jag stod med armarna i kors och stirrade tillbaka. Hon skulle minsann veta att jag var livsfarlig.

''Jo, jag har velat stå här hela livet. Nu är det äntligen min tur att få visa upp Panem vad jag kan.'' Svarade han och skrattade lätt. ''Du då? Är du taggad?'' Frågade han och tittade på mig för en sekund, men sen vek hans blick bort och jag såg hur den fastnade på den blonda tjejen från Distrikt 1.

''Jag är supertaggad. Vill bara att tiden här i Huvudstaden ska gå så snabbt som möjligt, jag vill bara in på arenan och få döda alla de här idioterna.'' Sa jag och tiltade lätt huvudet åt Distrikt 12. Cato såg det och började skratta.

Han ville också bli av med dem.

Förmiddagen hade gått ruskigt fort, jag och Cato hade övat på att knyta några knopar vi inte kunde, och för tillfället satt vi vid ett lunchbord med våra ''kompisar'' från Distrikt 1. Till lunch fick vi någon slags kycklinggryta med ris. Den var ruskigt god, men den skulle nog ha varit godare med bättre sällskap. Ensam med Cato, och att jag inte skulle in på arenan om någon dag.

''Jag heter Glimmer!'' Presenterade sig flickan från Distrikt 1. Hon hade en löjligt pipig röst och hade en dialekt som påminde alldeles för mycket om huvudstadsdialekten. Jag förstod att hon ville veta vad vi hette.

''Jag heter Clove.'' Sa jag sådär känslolöst som bara jag kan. Jag log inte och smilbanden rörde inte på sig mer än nödvändigt under hela måltiden.

''Cato.'' Sa han, lika känslolöst som jag. Han gillade inte heller ettorna, hade jag märkt. Eller han gillade nog inte någon här, precis som jag. Jag ville bara bort härifrån.

''Marvel.'' Sa killen som satt mittemot mig. Jag granskade hans ansikte lätt, och han såg inte så dum ut. Men han var ingen som jag skulle kunna vara vän med _på riktigt. _Jag tittade mig runt i lunchsalen. Tolvorna satt tillsammans och förde en diskussion såg det ut som. De log, skrattade och såg ut att ha det trevligt. Det såg nästan ut som att de var på dejt. Flickan från fem satt med elvorna. Hon såg mest ut att sitta där för att slippa sitta ensam. Hon tittade sällan någon av sina bordskamrater i ögonen. Hon var nog ett lätt mål inne på arenan.

''Jag såg att båda ni anmälde er frivilliga. Ni måste vara vältränade, eller har jag fel?'' Frågade Glimmer entusiastiskt. Hon släppte inte Cato med blicken i en sekund.

''Vi har tränat ända sedan vi började skolan.'' Förklarade Cato, och han släppte inte heller henne med blicken. Det var som att det bara var de två som existerade i hela världen.

''Ja, det syns. Du är så muskulös.'' Sa Glimmer och log charmigt. Där drog jag gränsen. Hon ville ha min pojkvän. Hon försökte få honom att falla för henne. Cato log varmt tillbaka mot henne. Jag klarade inte av det här. Hastigt som bara den ställde jag mig upp, och den svarta stolen jag suttit på föll bakåt och träffade marken med en smäll. ''Jag är inte hungrig.'' Sa jag snabbt och skyndade mig ut ur matsalen. Innan jag lämnade rummet hörde jag Glimmers röst. ''Vad flög åt henne?'' Och ett halvhjärtat skratt. Den meningen ekade i mitt huvud resten av dagen.

''Så, hur var första träningsdagen?'' Frågade Nicole entusiastiskt vid middagsbordet. Hon nästan hoppade av spänning.

''Det gick bra. De har schysst träningsmaterial.'' Muttrade jag och proppade i mig mer mat än vad jag egentligen orkade.

''Värst vad du låter sur.'' Skrattade Cato och puffade mig lätt i sidan med sin armbåge. Det där var det sista jag ville ha. Hela eftermiddagen hade han och Glimmer stått och pratat, han hade berättat om hur han lärde sig att hantera svärdet och om sin familj. På deras kroppsspråk kunde man ha trott att de var ett par. Eller, Cato gjorde inget speciellt, men Glimmer klängde på honom och gav honom blickar som jag inte ville veta vad de betydde.

''Sluta!'' Fräste jag till honom. Jag såg hur han tittade på Brutus som ryckte på axlarna. Jag fick verkligen anstränga mig för att inte störta ifrån bordet och kasta mig gråtandes på min säng.

Hela kvällen satt jag på mitt rum och utnyttjade alla tillgängligheterna jag hade. Maten som fanns ett knapptryck bort, golvvärmen, den mjuka sängen – allt. Att Hungerspelen egentligen fick mig att vilja dö kunde ingen ana. Min kaxiga utstrålning och mordiska blick fick de andra spelarna att darra okontrollerbart. Att jag egentligen var den som _ville _dö kunde ingen ana, inte ens Cato eller Enobaria. Om tre dagar ska jag in på arenan. Imorgon är det en vanlig dag, sen ska jag visa upp min knivkastning för spelledarna. ''Då ska jag se kaxig ut och det ska se ut som att jag längtar efter att komma in på arenan och döda folk.'' Tänkte jag. Dagen efter det så ska jag öva inför intervjun på kvällen och dagen efter det så ska vi förflytta oss från Huvudstaden till arenan. Då blir det dags för det som huvudstaden anser vara roligt. Blodbadet börjar, allting kommer att direktsändas ut över hela Panem.

Tårarna började strömma ner för mina kinder och jag brydde mig inte om att torka dom. Det här var det jag egentligen var. En svag liten flicka som inte kunde hålla inne tårarna. Jag kröp ner under täcket och blundade. I hopp om att få försvinna till en annan planet för några timmar. Få vara lycklig.


End file.
